Two New Arrivals
by Vile.EXE
Summary: This future one-shot goes through Kotori's pregnancy with her and Yuma's daughter, Yuko. At the same time, however, another couple finds themselves with an arrival of their own. More shameless fluff from me!


**Vile: And here I am again! A viewer wanted me to write a future one-shot, since I haven't done one for a while, so I cooked this up! It takes place before my other future one-shots, because it deals with Kotori's pregnancy with Yuko, as well as the arrival of a new OC. Bear in mind: I have not written anything involving pregnancy before, so I may not be very good with this. Anyhoo, standard disclaimer here, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two New Arrivals

**Month 1**

Yuma kept replaying Kotori's words in his head: "Yuma… I'm pregnant." When he heard those words, Yuma was more excited than he had even been before, even more so than for any Duel that he had ever had in the past. However, with that excitement came nervousness. Yuma was 21 years old, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. He fiddled with the Emperor's Key, which he still wore after all this time. Though he had matured quite a bit since their time hunting the Numbers, he still didn't think he could handle such a responsibility. Yuma clenched the Key in his hand. Regardless, Yuma was taught to take responsibility for his actions: That was his baby Kotori was going to have, and he was going to help take care of it regardless.

"You OK, Yuma?" A voice asked. He turned to see Kotori, his wife, also 21, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Yuma replied. "I was just thinking about our baby." He rubbed Kotori's stomach gently. "I'm still nervous if I can be a good father."

Kotori smiled. "Don't be, Yuma. I know you'll be great, and I'm sure our baby will love their daddy." Yuma smiled and chuckled at her.

"I hope so." Yuma looked at the Key. "Wish me luck, Tou-chan."

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Hope smiled as he observed Yuma and Kotori. **"Hard to believe the two of them have come this far in live."** He mused.

**"Hope."** A female voice said. He turned to see Love approach him.

Hope noticed slight worry in her face. **"What's the matter, Love?"**

**"Take a look at this."** Love concentrated near her chest, and a small ball of blue light came out of her body, floating in-between her hands.

**"What is that?"** Hope wondered.

**"I'm not sure. One month ago, I felt this energy ball start to form within me. I have no idea what it is, but keeping it out for too long weakens it."** As if on cue, the ball's light started to wane, so Love focused to return it to her body.

**"Hmm… this is odd."** Hope mused. **"You aren't feeling different, are you?"** Love shook her head negatively. **"Perhaps it's nothing. We should let it remain for a while to see what happens."**

**"I guess so. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."** Love replied.

**Month 2**

Yuma had a sad face as he heard Kotori puking in the bathroom. The one bad thing about pregnancy: Morning sickness. It nearly killed Yuma when Kotori started losing her meals almost every day, but he was always there to help her through it. Thankfully, Kotori was blessed with no mood swings so far during her pregnancy, so that helped Kotori out with stress and helped Yuma with not being clobbered by his wife. "Take it easy, Kotori."

Kotori panted as she ceased her puking. "Good god, I cannot wait until this sickness stops."

"Same here. I hate seeing you puking like that." Yuma told her. "From what I've heard, most morning sickness stops during the third month."

"Thank goodness." Kotori groaned, rubbing her belly. "You can really take a toll on someone." She told the baby.

"But you'll be worth it in the end." Yuma added, making Kotori giggle.

**Month 3**

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Love observed Kotori as she went through what was called a "baby shower". Yuma had given her the Key to wear for the occasion. She seemed to be having fun chatting with her female friends, a few of which were pregnant themselves, Jenaveve having twins. Kotori and Ariel were giggling that their children would most likely be the best of friends when they grew up, even joking that they would fall in love if they were opposite genders.

**"Anything interesting going on?"** Hope asked her as he approached.

**"Kotori seems to be having fun."** Love told him, then she looked down. **"That light ball… it keeps growing."** She concentrated to have the light ball exit her body. Indeed, it was around twice as large as it used to be.

**"Three months of constant growth… Maybe…"** Hope wondered.

**"What is it, Hope?"** Love asked, returning the light ball to her chest.

**"Kotori is three months along in her pregnancy. The light ball first formed three months ago."** The male Number said. **"Perhaps this light ball is connected to Yuma and Kotori's unborn child."**

Love's eyes widened. **"But how did it even form in the first place?"**

**"I do not know… but we should probably keep waiting."** Hope said, Love nodding in response.

**Month 4**

Kotori's morning sickness had finally ceased, and her belly was growing larger, giving her slight difficulty in moving, but still managing to get from Point A to Point B. Yuma and Kotori were currently at the doctor's office having a sonogram for the baby. "Hmm… your baby is doing just fine, Mrs. Tsukumo." The doctor told him.

Yuma and Kotori smiled and looked at each other, Yuma holding Kotori's hand. "Can you tell the gender of the baby, doctor?"

"Unfortunately, no. The baby isn't cooperating with the technology." The doctor said.

"That's all right, doctor. If a sonogram can't tell us what it is, we'll find out what it is when it's born." Kotori said.

"Very well then. Shall we schedule another one in two months?" The doctor asked. Yuma and Kotori nodded, setting up the appointment.

**Month 6**

During the next sonogram, Yuma and Kotori learned that their child was a girl. While Yuma was only a smidgen disappointed (he was slightly hoping for a boy), he has happy nonetheless when he found out he was going to have a daughter. After learning about the child's gender, Yuma decided to get the baby's room painted in the right colors. He called over Tetsuo, Shark, and Keegan to aid him, who brought paint over to decorate the room. Ariel, Sei, and Keegan's wife were talking with Kotori while the guys were busy. "What color do you want these, Yuma?" Tetsuo asked, pointing to a design near the ceiling.

"Lavender. Gotta make 'em stand out from each other." Yuma replied, painting a sectioned stripe one of the walls red.

"I didn't know you had an idea for interior design, Yuma." Keegan mused, painting another stripe pink.

"Neither did I. I just figured these colors would work together." Yuma said, finishing up his stripe. "One down."

"Yeah, and 30-plus to go." Tetsuo joked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey Shark, how's the crib coming?" Yuma called.

"Easier than I thought!" Shark called from another room. "Making my son's crib helped me out with putting this thing together."

"Sweet, man." Yuma told him. He looked back at Tetsuo, widening his eyes. "Not that one, Tetsuo!"

"Uwah!" Tetsuo yelped, startled. He fumbled his paint roller, ending up getting a stripe of lavender paint on his face. Tetsuo groaned.

"Did I miss something?" Shark asked, walking into the room. When he saw Tetsuo with the paint on his face, he started snickering before bursting out laughing, Yuma and Keegan following. Tetsuo found it funny and also started laughing.

**Month 7**

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Love had started monitoring the light ball within her, which had grown very significantly, making Love feel rather weak. Hope deduced that the light ball was using her energy for something. The male Number also started feeling slightly drained. Was it draining his energy as well? Love wandered near him, but was wobbly. **"Ugh…"** She suddenly toppled over, making Hope catch her.

**"Love!"** Hope gasped.

**"Gomen, Hope… I just feel so weak."** Love groaned. **"That light ball keeps draining my strength."**

**"It's been draining mine as well."** Hope said. **"But why does it need our energy?"**

**"You don't think… it's some sort of parasite, do you?"** Love whimpered.

**"I'm not sure… Yuma and Kotori's child will be born soon. I hope we'll find out then."** Hope said, cradling the female Number in his arms.

**Month 9**

*At Heartland Hospital*

"…ma! Yu…a!" Someone's voice was saying to him. "Yuma! Get the heck up, Yuma!" Yuma was shook, waking him up. His eyes re-focused, making out Shark, Kaito, and Tetsuo in front of him.

"What the hell…?" Yuma muttered, sitting up on the hospital bench. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Apparently the stress from hearing Kotori got to you." Kaito told him.

"Kotori?" Yuma wondered, then his eyes shot open. "Oh, crap! She was having our baby when I passed out!"

"Easy, Yuma. It's all right." Shark told him. "See how there's no screaming?" Yuma noticed that Kotori wasn't screaming. Shark smiled and pointed at the door, and Yuma walked to it.

When Yuma peeked in, he smiled brightly. Kotori was sitting on the bed, a bright motherly smile on her face, holding a bundle in a red blanket. She turned to see him. "Want to meet your daughter…?"

Yuma smiled and walked in the door, approaching Kotori and the bundle. He looked to see the sleeping girl in the blanket, smiling wider. She had Kotori's skin tone, but most of her was basically Yuma: Same head shape, same facial features, same black hair (though she had green in place of Yuma's red), and the hair even spiked similar to his hair. "She's beautiful…" He moved a finger to slowly move across his daughter's face, feeling his smooth skin and sifting part of her hair. "I can't believe she's my daughter."

Kotori kissed Yuma before looking back at the baby. "What should we name her?"

Yuma began to wonder, then came to a decision. "Yuko. Yuko Tsukumo."

"Yuko?" Kotori asked.

"Yuma. Kotori." He pointed at each of them with each name, then pointed at the baby. "Yuko."

Kotori smiled. "Yuko… it's perfect for her."

Then, the baby's eyes shook, slowly opening. However, her eyes were not Yuma's red or Kotori's hazel. Rather, they were a brilliant gold. Yuma and Kotori looked confused, turning to look at each other. "Gold?" They said together.

Then, Yuma remembered something, smiling. "…Astral. ZEXAL." Kotori remembered how Astral had a gold eye, and that Yuma's eye turned gold when he used the ZEXAL power. The two Tsukumos decided that the ZEXAL power had rubbed off on Yuko. Yuma saw that Yuko was looking at them curiously, blinking her gold eyes. He smiled. "Hey, Yuko. I'm your Tou-chan." The baby's mouth made a small "o".

"And I'm your Kaa-chan." Kotori told the baby. Yuko gave a small smile before yawning, falling asleep once more. Yuma and Kotori smiled at each other as their child slept, no more doubts about being parents.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Hope and Love watched Yuma, Kotori, and Yuko with warm smiled on their faces. Then, Love heard a ringing in her ears. **"What's wrong, Love?"** Hope asked.

**"The light ball… I hear something from it. It says… 'Let me out'…"** The female Number said. She concentrated to bring the light ball out of her body, finding it to have stopped growing. Then the light ball moved forward slightly, so it was an equal distance between Hope and Love. It then became a solid blue orb. Something printed briefly on the orb in yellow, then the orb began to lower, Love catching it. The orb began to disintegrate, revealing a form within: A small, infant boy, wrapped in a silver-colored blanket trimmed with blue.

**"Nani…?"** Hope breathed. Love moved part of the bundle to see the baby boy. He had their type of skin construction and had some cyan-colored hair on his head. Then both of them noticed something on the blanket. When they looked, they saw three Number digits printed in yellow: "100". **"Number… 100?"**

**"He's a… baby Number."** Love breathed.

Hope's face became a smile. **"Now I understand why he was linked to Yuko."** Love looked at him as he wrapped an arm around her. **"He's our child."**

Love's eyes widened. **"But… how? I thought Numbers couldn't have children."**

**"Yuma and Kotori helped with that. We are connected to them, being their original Numbers. When Kotori became pregnant with her and Yuma's child, our connection to them began forming him."**

**"That's why he was draining our energy. He was absorbing information on us… to become our son. To know we are its Tou-chan and Kaa-chan."** Love said, smiling with a few tears in her eyes.

**"I have a feeling that he will rise to greatness in the future, when Yuko is older."** Hope said. **"In fact, that gives me an idea for his name."** Hope slightly touched the baby's face, brushing along his hair. **"Nanbaazu Hyaku (Number 100): Joushou Ouji (Ascending Prince)… Future."**

Love smiled. **"I love it."** She looked at the boy. **"Sleep tight, our little prince. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will be here when you wake up."** A small yawn came from the boy… the newest Number.

Two new arrivals in one day… A better day couldn't be had.

* * *

**Vile: God, I love writing cute stuff. ^_^ Number 100's TCG name would be "Arcadia", just as an FYI for you people. His stats as a card, however, will not be known until I start ZEXAL - The Future. At any rate, if you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'll have my next work chapter soon! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
